legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shikamaru Nara
Shikamaru Nara (奈良シカマル, Nara Shikamaru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Nara clan. Though lazy by nature, Shikamaru has a rare intellect that consistently allows him to prevail in combat. The responsibilities that these successes leave him with cause him frequent annoyance, but he gladly accepts them so that he may be of service to his fellow members of Team 10, and to prove himself to generations of the past and future. Blackpool Shinobi, Shotaro, Bang, and Shikamaru met their demise by a Templar Orders member, Dante. The New Exiled Ones Shikamaru faked his death. He fallows Shotaro into leaving Black Star's team and join another group. Red (Megaman X) took him in. He became a member of The New Exiled Ones. Ultimate Story Shikamaru made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. When his world was overtaken by a dark shroud, he and his friends were reverted to their child forms, making them easier to be dominated over. He and his friends were treated horribly around this time, but Shikamaru remained strong to help his friends out. His dad also helped out as he was opposed to the Dark force overtaking their world. Often times, Shikamaru would receive the brunt of the abuse from grown ups as well as his peers from outside his circle of friends, often called a traitor for befriending a jinchuriki when others would treat him like an abomination. Regardless, Shikamaru remained strong through all of the abuse and became a beacon of light, having them as well as his father being his strength to help him continue on. When the Woofoo Alliance entered their world, Shikamaru became good friends with the Aeromancers, Raimundo and Aang. Upon leaving his world, the Woofoo Alliance made a promise to him and his friends that they will return to free them from the Darkness that has encased their world. During the second part of US3, the Woofoo Alliance returned to his world to fulfill their promise. When Shikamaru reverted to his Genin form, he teamed up with the alliance as a means of helping them to free his world. However, he was hated by everyone who abused him even more, calling him a traitor even more for fighting along beings from other worlds, but he took this as something he was proud of, prompting him to think of his "betrayal" as a means of getting back at everyone for abusing him and his friends. He, however, finally gained respect and recognition from those who didn't see him as a traitor and also saw the Woofoo Alliance as a form of salvation from the Dark shroud that they are aware is nothing more than a terrible curse that suppressed their world. Shikamaru, although close to both Raimundo and Aang, decided to become Raimundo's shinobi partner as a means to keep a close eye on Ino since she greatly adores Raimundo's friend, Omi, chasing him almost endlessly. Also, his best friend, Choji, bonded with Raimundo's other friend, Clay, which made them a great team. After his world was saved and the people of the village made a pact to look after each other and always care for one another no matter what, the people who didn't want to be part of this pact left the village in anger and disgust. Shikamaru showed very little compassion and consideration towards them. He thought of their deserting the village as a blessing and a huge relief with him and his friends agreeing that they didn't need those people in their village. Gallery shadowpossession1.png|Shikamaru uses his Shadow possession jutsu to take control of his opponents body and movements to turn them against their own foes. replacement1.png|Shikamaru poofs and reveals the villains that hurted this shikamaru reveals to be a fake instead a wooden replacement is put in his place instead and Shikamaru is teleported elsewhere. Shikamaru Nara.png Shikamaru Part III.png Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Heroic Genius Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Shuriken Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Wielders Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Strategists Category:Humans Category:Teleporters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Badass Normal Category:Mentors Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Possessors Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Worthy Opponent Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:The New Exiled Ones Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Chakra Users Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story